The new beginning
by DeathhellDK
Summary: Ever since Zarc has been defeated, him and his ego has somehow gain back their original body. However, since then there is a new enemy awaits them. Can Zarc and his ego protect their respective girls or will they lose everything?


**Disclaimer alert: I do not own any of the following character from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V. This story will focus on what if Zarc, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri was somehow become one person by themselves. Note that I will be adding some card that does not exist in Yu-gi-oh. This take place after Zarc has been defeated. So sit back relax and enjoy the story.**

It has been since a while ever since Zarc have been defeated and the four dimension has finally manage to merge into one without any issues. Everyone seem to be back expect for one some small change. After Zarc has been defeated that day, he and his 4 ego has reveal back to their original form and it seem that this also apply to Ray.

Since then, Zarc, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri has stay in Yuya place and at the same time dating their respective opposite counterpart expect for Zarc who still been single.

"Hey, Zarc. Can I ask you a question?" Yugo, who was sitting on the sofa, turn and ask Zarc. Zarc look at him and said "What is it?" Yugo then point to Zarc 'Supreme King' deck and said "Well, since I thought I saw "Melody song" in your deck and if I not wrong that is Ray card is it not? Could be possibly that you and her are dating?"

Zarc face suddenly turn red and said "What? No! She say that this card is like a lucky charm or something and that why she gave it to me. It not like I like her or anything that why I add this card to my deck."

"So you like her then?" Yuri walk towards them as he heard the conversation. "Geh, here come the pain." Yugo mumble softly as he watch him approach them. Yuri smile at Zarc causing him to have a bad feeling about it.

"I don't like her." Zarc said in protest as he continue to arrange his deck. "So you admit that you love her then. Wow, what a great piece of news! I got to tell Ray now." Zarc immediately put his card back to his deck pouch and chase after Yuri. "Don't you dare!" Zarc shouted at him as he chase after him around the house.

"Yo, guys. I brought the girls! Are you all ready to go?" Yuya open the door as he said. "Oh, Yuya and hi Rin. Yeah, I am ready to go but…" Yugo stood and approach them while pointing to Zarc and Yuri who was running around. "What are they doing?" Serena ask as she look at them and sigh.

"Playing Tag?" Ruri said in a curious tone. Yuto sigh and call out "Oi Zarc and Yuri, if you two are not coming, we will have to leave you guys here. Plus we are going to be late for the registration for the duel championship!" Upon hearing this, Zarc pause and said "Yeah coming."

"Hey Ray, Zarc-" Before Ruri can say anything, Zarc went and cover his mouth and drag him outside. Everyone look at the two in confuse. "I wonder what Ruri was about to say?" Ray wonder as Yugo look away wondering if it is a good idea to say anything.

"Whew, we manage to register barely on time." Yuya said as he look down on his registration card. Yuya and the rest manage to reach there and register in time successfully. "Hey, guys. Since we have some time left, what do you guys want to do?" Yugo ask as he look at time.

"Hmm…I think I want to go and walk around with Yuto in the garden a bit" Ruri said as she look at Yuto with a smile. Yuto sigh and nodded as they walk off together.

"I suppose me and Rin will go get a drink then." Yugo said as he hold Rin hand and walk off towards the café ignoring Rin protest. "Hahaha… Yuri and Serena what you two are going to do then?" Yuya ask as he turn towards them. "Inspect our deck." Yuri said and ask if Yuya and Serena want to tag along. Both of them nodded and the 4 went off which then left Zarc and Ray.

"So…erm Ray, what would you like to do?" Zarc ask Ray nervously. "Hehe, why do you seem so nervous, Zarc?" Ray giggle and ask. He could not help but look away and said in a small voice "Well…because you are cute." Ray look at him in curious and call out "Zarc, what wrong?"

Just as Zarc was about to say something, they both heard a voice from a distance. "Oh…is this not Ray?" Both Ray and Zarc turn around to find a guy standing in front of them who seem to be around their age. Zarc wonder who this person is.

"Oh…hi Fuchida." Ray greeted him with an unfriendly tone. Zarc who notice it, stand in front of Ray and ask "What business you have with Ray?" Ray was surprise by Zarc action and felt a warm feeling spread through her heart.

"Hmm…? Who are you to stand in the way of our love?" Fuchida ask as he glare at Zarc. Not affected by his glare, he look at Ray and ask with a slightly sad tone in his voice "Your…boyfriend?" Ray then shook her head.

"He is some guy that I duel with when I was at the school and somehow well his obsession with me seem to let him believe that I am his girlfriend. But the truth is I do not like him at all." Ray said as she look at him with a disgusted look.

"So in another world, he is a weirdo in a way?" Zarc ask while glaring at him. Ray just smile wryly. "Hmph. It seem like you don't get me at all do you? Well I guess we could settle this score in a duel than. Thou I doubt you can defeat me." Fuchida said in a confident tone.

Zarc grin as he taunted "Well well, aren't you are full of yourself Mr? Very well then, I shall show you the meaning of fear and let you know your place that Ray is not your girl." Just as the Zarc finish speaking, an announcement was heard in a distance.

"All participate please kindly look out for your first match on the monitor located near the registration counter."

Zarc, Ray and Fuchida turn and look at the screen. Zarc smirk as he saw his first opponent is Fuchida. "Well, I guess we will be settling this score very soon. I hope you are ready." Zarc said as he turn and walk off to the preparation room while holding to Ray hand.

As they are in the preparation room alone, Zarc release Ray hand quickly and apologise. Ray shook her head as she don't mind it. Zarc decided to gather his courage and speak up "Hey, Ray… Would you have time later after my match? I have something important to tell you."

Ray look at Zarc in confuse and nodded. "Please do not lose yourself anymore, Zarc" Ray said as he watch Zarc equip his duel disk on his hand. He then glance and saw Ray worried face and said "Don't worry. I will never lose myself anymore again." With that, Zarc head off out to the preparation room.

 **Well then, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. A review is highly accepted and until then, I will see you all the next time. Peace Out!**


End file.
